


Dreaming of Red Bandanas

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Mathias Wakes Up, Not Really Character Death, Poison, Recovery, What-If, off-camera violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: When the Defias Brotherhood finds Mathias Shaw at the edge of death with some of his company, Edwin Vancleef is there to see to his recovery.But what of all the World of Warcraft expansions? Burning Crusades through to Battle for Azeroth/Shadowlands? Was that just a figment of Mathias dreamlike state? Or is there something else at play?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new Fic in the works - not sure how many chapters, or how often it will be updated. Fair warning.

Dreaming of Red Bandanas

Or

How Mathias Got His Groove Back

Mathias dreamt of blue waves and bluer eyes, a siren’s song of a far off island, lost in history only to resurface and bring with him his ruin. Large hands and a warmer body lay next to his own older but still strong frame as they took their comfort together, auburn locks falling in his face and a hearty laugh. 

The smell of smoke ended it all, overpowering the ale that their mugs cheered to, the Midsummer Festival drawing to a close, those smiling lips, closing. 

Screaming.

Gold.

Screaming. Yelling.

Overtaken into a green canopy beneath.

Mathias felt strong hands clutch at his shoulders, blue eyes staring into his, his ears blocked and the voice far away, so far away. The sense of loss and abandonment.

He breathed deeply, sharply, and sat upright, eyes unfocused, hands clutching at his chest, at the sheets beneath him, nauseated and sickly, heaving bile into his lap over clean linen sheets.

A hand on his shoulder broke him from staring at the green pool there, just there. 

Mathias looked up.

Brown eyes. Not blue.

Black hair. Not auburn.

No laughter, no warm heavy hands, but careful skimming fingers of a lover from days gone past.

“Edwin?”

“Mathias,” A voice long since forgotten grated on his ears, and Mathias pulled away as a hand lifted to test his brow, “Still feverish.” 

A cup was pressed to his lips, and Mathias was aware of his parched lips and scratchy throat, and unheeding, drank deeply of the cool liquid, closing his eyes in bliss.

“What…” He tried, bringing himself to a fit of coughing, saliva and water leaking from his mouth, joining the bile between his legs.

“You were poisoned,” That ghost of a voice told him, “Rest. You need your strength.”

Mathias allowed himself a small nod, closing his eyes against the pain lingering in his body and allowed his mind to drift as he passed out.

‘It will take time,” A voice came from behind Edwin, “He will heal, but the poison has caused extensive physical damage, and we’re unsure of the psychological effects.”

Edwin acknowledged the priest that came to stand beside the bed, his ivory robe catching the glint of candlelight, “Have any of the others woken?”

“Just the warrior. You read her file?” The priest asked, wiping the sleeping man’s brow with a cool cloth.

“Remind me?” Edwin rubbed at his forehead.

“Partiah?” The priest explained, “She awoke two days ago, her wounds still haven’t healed over, and she was crazed.”

“What was she saying?” Edwin gave the priest a glance, “When she woke?”

“Ramblings of the insane, mostly. Talking of the sky opening and the dead pouring forth to take over the lands.”

“And now? Where is she now?” Edwin asked.

“She’s been sedated,” The priest said, “She tried to fatally wound herself.”

“Keep me updated. If any more wake up, I want to know immediately.” Edwin replied, “I’ll stay here for a few more hours.”

“Yes, sir,” The priest took her leave, closing the door gently behind her.

Edwin looked over at Mathias, sleeping fitfully before him, and wiped the drool and bile from his chin.

Mathias had been on patrol in Stranglethorn Vale when his company was attacked, and they had only just managed to escape to Westfall before a Defias Brotherhood patrol had found them close to death, rambling nonsense and insane things. The patrol had taken them to Moonbrook for care, and eventually questioning, and that’s where Edwin had found Mathias.  
Vancleef was nowhere closer to an answer than he had been three days ago, and as he sat by Mathias’ bedside, he was reminded of the struggle his people had faced at the hands of Stormwind’s nobles.

A successful and renowned architect and stonemason in his own right, the rebuilding of Stormwind had been his pride and glory, until it hadn’t. The noble houses had not wanted to pay him nor his people for their hard labour, and it had caused a riot, in which regicide was committed, and he and his people were exiled and hunted for their crime of simply wanting to be paid for their work.

Edwin had known Mathias for years, growing up friends, later as they found their own way in the world, it developed into something more. But Mathias would always be sworn to protect the Stormwind King and House of nobles, Edwin on the other side of the law, his people wanted, and his own head held to ransom. Even though their relationship had been something meaningful to him for two years at least, Mathias wouldn’t defect, and he’d not seen or heard from his lover for months.

He wished he’d be able to spend time with Mathias in different circumstances, but he couldn’t deny that he was relieved to see the man at all. 

Studying the man on the bed before him, he was sickly pale, face gaunt and grazed from where he must have fallen trying to get away in the scuffle. Mathias had been cleaned and redressed by the priests that served in the Defias Brotherhood, and the clean wounds on his forearms stood out red from the freckled skin resting on the sheet beside him.

“Mathias love,” Edwin whispered, brushing a finger against the stubbled cheek, “Where are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Edwin had fallen asleep in the chair beside the mattress Mathias had been laid upon, the afternoon sun shone steadily between the slats of the house they’d been placed in, dust particles glittered in the air, creating small sun shafts that moved agonisingly slowly with the passing day.

Two days had passed since Mathias had first woken, and he’d been sleeping ever since. Edwin refused to leave his side, tending to the wounded man, calming his fever with cool clothes pressed close to his forehead, neck and chest, feeding him small spoonfuls of clear broth and water to ward of dehydration, and ensuring he was kept warm during the chilly nights by tucking a blanket around the prone form.

Mathias talked in his sleep, insane mumbles, cut off screams, breaking his voice harshly as he thrashed in Edwin’s arms, and Edwin’s heart was breaking at the pain Mathias was going through.

When his people had first brought the wounded Stormwind group into his camp, he was unimpressed, to say the least. But when he saw the telltale head of red hair, sawit was _Mathias_ , he had allowed the injured to stay - six in all. The other five wounded folk were all in their own rooms, a guard on each door, and a priest or healer tended to each of them individually.

Edwin had originally asked if whatever poison that was eating away at their minds was contagious, but there had not been any indication of such, for which Edwin was grateful for. 

Edwin opened his eyes as a soft sound and looked down, into Mathias’ green eyes staring back at him.

The pair didn’t move, or blink, for many moments, spellbound in their connected gaze. It was Edwin who moved first, to sit gently on the bed and take the man’s hand in his.

“How do you feel?” Edwin asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Mathias’ hand.

Mathias grunted and tried to sit up, and with Edwin’s help, managed it partly, still staring at Edwin.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Edwin said, reaching to get the cup of water by the bed, bringing it to the man's lips, who sipped gently, eyes still not leaving Edwin’s face.

“Mathias, you’re worrying me,” the black haired man said, putting the cup back on the table, “What’s wrong, you can’t speak?”

Mathias grunted again, as if trying his voice, then in a dry, scratchy whisper, “You can’t be here.”

Edwin blinked, “I assure you, I am quite present.”

Mathias shook his head, “That’s not, what I meant,” he coughed, his whole body shaking, spittle trailing down his chin and onto his open shirt, “Ugh,” Mathias tried to wipe the moisture away, only succeeding in spreading it further.

Edwin took a damp cloth and cleaned the spittle from Mathias.

“How long was I out?” the man could barely get above a whisper, his voice old and raspy.

“You’ve been here five days.” Edwin replied, and at Mathias’ raised eyebrow continued, “We found you just near the Dagger Hills, if they poison and wounds hadn’t have finished you off, the briarbacks certainly would have.”

Mathias frowned, “How are you here?”

“You know how. The House of Nobles refused to pay us. King Varian agreed. We were pushed out, and you stayed. Remember?” Edwin was getting frustrated, Mathias _knew_ this, why was he asking.

“King Varian?” Mathias asked, “He’s...he’s dead though.”

“No, I believe he’s very much alive,” Edwin argued, “He’s still putting up wanted posters with my name on, I believe. I will _not_ be considered a criminal for wanting justice for my people.”

“Let me try again,” Mathias coughed, reaching for the cup himself, taking small sips, wincing as his muscles stretched, “King Varian died, on the Broken Shore. Anduin is King now.”

“Broken Shore? King Anduin?” Edwin couldn’t believe his ears, “No - a dream, perhaps? Should I get the healer again?”

Mathias shook his head, “N’Zoth? Yogg-Saron? Mannoroth?” 

Edwin contemplated for a long moment, “I’m unsure of who you speak of, although the hyphenated names suggest unknown opponents, such as C’Thun?” Edwin frowned, “Are these your nightmares?

“Nightmares?” Mathias scoffed, “Nightmares brought to reality, though if you haven’t yet heard of them, perhaps..” Mathias blinked at Edwin as if seeing him for the first time.

“Edwin,” Mathias breathed, tears springing to his eyes, he wiped them away furiously, his hands catching his gaze, “Mirror.” he clicked his fingers sharply, but when Edwin didn’t act, Mathias glared, “Get me a mirror,” he growled.

“I can’t leave you unattended,” Adwin spoke, “I’ll have one of the healers bring one in with your dinner.”

“What do I look like?” Mathias tried a different approach, “How old?”

“You look like you did a few months ago after the riot,” Edwin started, “What’s this about, Mathias? Are you feeling well?” Edwin rested his hand upon Mathias’ brow, noting the beads of sweat, the red eyes teary, the blotchiness on his pale skin, “A sleeping draught perhaps.”

“A few months?” Mathias mumbled, then barked out a shrill laugh, “I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming.”

Edwin bundled Mathias in his arms, holding him tight, trying to calm down the maniacal laughing the man was pouring out, “It’s not a dream, Mathias,” he whispered, patting the short red hair at the nape of his neck, smoothing down his back in soothing patterns, “Whatever it is, it’s gone now. You’re safe. You’re here with me, and you’re safe.”

Mathias slowly calmed down, and as Edwin placed him gently back into the pillows, green eyes met his, “We’ll never be safe. It’s only just started, and no one knows.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of talking in this chapter...

“I’m not sure I understand,” Edwin tried, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You are trying to tell me that you’ve gone twenty years into the future, and by some mischance, ended up back here? With knowledge of what is to take place, no less!”

“That’s about the brunt of it,” Mathias replied, frowning, “There has to be more to it than just ‘ending up back here’. Some sort of magic, or curse, or _something_.”

“It sounds like the poison has riddled your brain full of holes, but it’s not just you.” Edwin filled a glass with water from the bedside table and handed it to the redhead, “Three of the five others who were with you have woken up and reported the exact same thing.”

“Who was with me?” Mathias asked, “It’s been many years since that mission actually happened.”

“Partiah, Joustler, and Wyrmbane.” Edwin replied. “Somalas and Ceffey are still unconscious.”

Mathias choked on his water, and Edwin rushed to take the glass from the mans’ hands, and pat him on the back until he stopped coughing.

“Wyrmbane?” Mathias asked, “Where is he?”

“He’s in one of the rooms down the hall.” 

Mathias flung the covers off and twisted his body around until his feet were on the floor, “I have to see him.” Mathias said, but was stopped when Edwin pushed him back against the pillows.

“You’re too weak, Mathias,” Edwin scolded, fighting the man who was still trying to rise, “The healers haven’t cleared you to go wandering just yet.”

Mathias growled, “You don’t see it, Wyrmbane was there through it all too.”

Edwin paused, hands still on Mathias’ shoulders, “If it’s as you say it is, you can go and see him as soon as the healer has ensured you are strong enough to do so. No, don’t give me that look, Mathias.”

“I’m not giving you a _look_ ,” Mathias pouted, but obediently stopped struggling and lay back down, “Wyrmbane might actually know what has happened, you should talk with him.”

Edwin nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mathias, “There’s something else we need to talk about.”

Mathias raised his eyebrows, but remained silent, allowing Edwin to continue. The black hair fell around his face as he looked at the floor, elbows resting on his knees. He took a deep breath before asking.

“That day, when I left Stormwind with my people. Why didn’t you come with me?”

Edwin looked up at him through strands of black hair, honey brown eyes meeting green in anguish at Mathias’ forgotten memory.

“It, it was so long ago, Edwin,” Mathias spoke quietly, “There was never time for me to dwell on such things, such feelings.”

“So you just ignored it? Ignored me?” Edwin bit out, “That’s what your lover of two years gets? Forgotten?”

“You know it wasn’t like that,” Mathias mumbled, “I had a duty to the King,”

“You had a duty to me!” Edwin shouted, his temper getting the better of him, standing up abruptly from the bed, shuffling Mathias’ frame as he did so, “Did I mean nothing to you?”

Mathias looked up at him with green eyes and a frown, “If you knew what I went through, Edwin, you would understand how much you mean to me.”

Edwin scoffed, “You turned your back on me, just like Stormwind did.” The blackhaired man walked towards the door, green eyes following him, “Can you honestly tell me that during your twenty years into the future, you came back? Even once?”

Edwin watched as Mathias crumpled into himself, breaking eye contact and turning his head away. He got a far off look on his face and said quietly, so quietly that Edwin almost missed it, “There was nothing to come back to.”

“What do you mean, _nothing to come back to_?” Edwin asked, hand on the door handle, “Did Stormwind really make sure there was nothing left?”

“They did,” Mathias said, eyes closed, his red lashes resting on his cheeks.

“And you?”

“I made Operative in five years afterwards, Senior Operative in ten. I made Spymaster at twelve, at the beginning of the Cataclysm. When the Burning Legion returned to our world, I was taken prisoner and a dreadlord took my place within the Alliance. I was eventually rescued, and after the sword was buried in Silithus, I was stationed in Kul Tiras. Two years later, I am here.”

Mathias was nothing, Edwin thought, if not succinct. It would not do, to have so little information if the world was indeed ending. They needed more information.

“If I send in a scribe, would you be able to record all of this?” Edwin asked.

“For what end?” Mathias asked with a shrug, “It’s happened already, what’s to stop it from happening again?”

“The knowledge that you and your team possess,” Edwin moved back to the bed, taking Mathias’ hand in his own, looking keenly into green eyes that had turned to look at him, “Might turn the tides of war in our favour, so that all of Azeroth can prosper.”


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s something I should show you, we’re in Moonbrook, yes?” Mathias was sitting on the edge of the bed, sunlight filtering through the window, Edwin sitting in the chair next to him, journal and quill in his hand ready to write what Mathias was ready to tell him.

“Yes,” Edwin nodded, but put the quill and journal down beside him on the table and rose to his feet, “But you’re not going anywhere.”

“It’s important,” Mathias said, getting up to meet the man eye to eye.

“So is your health,” Edwin insisted.

“Please, Edwin. I need to show this to you.” Mathias was adamant, and that gave Edwin pause. When the redhead said something in that tone of voice that brokered no argument, Edwin listened. He always had.

“Very well, but you’ll need to be careful. We can’t have the garrison patrols catch sight of you,” Edwin warned.

Edwin got him a cloak and carefully placed it around the man's shoulders, raising the hood to sit gently over the copper red hair, and the pair walked slowly downstairs, and outside into the afternoon sun. 

Edwin let Mathias take the lead, following close enough that if the redhead stumbled, he would be there to catch him.  
As they strolled west towards the cliffs that overlooked the ocean, Edwin noticed that the easy gait of the man was gone, replaced with a stooped and tired walk. Mathias looked _tired_ , and that gave Edwin pause. He had thought in the beginning when the troop was brought to Moonbrook, that Mathias was mad, driven to the edge of insanity by some troll curse. But over the past few days, the man was making more sense - outlining slowly, and in great detail the terrors that had shown themselves upon Azeroth, and within her very depths. 

Mathias came to a stop beneath a lonely windswept tree, surrounded by large rocks and a single thorny rose bush. Mathias knelt carefully, placing his hand on the rock to steady himself before brushing the dirt away.

“Every year,” The redhead said quietly, his words nearly swept away by the cool ocean wind, “I'd come here, look out over this very ocean, and think of us. What could have been. You asked me if I ever came back. It was all gone. Everything you were, turned to dust and ash. But I kept returning, remembering. I wanted to beg for your forgiveness, but there was nothing to hold on to then. But now.”

Mathias gave a heavy sigh, “Now, by some chance, I have you again. And I've lost the very thing that has kept me grounded - so far away now. I wonder if i’m still there, if I’m gone. If I'm dead. Will he miss me, the same I missed you?”

“It took me so long to be able to forgive myself, then a man, a pirate, nonetheless, comes into my life and reminds me of what we had. I could _breathe_ Edwin. I could feel, and I let myself feel and fall.”

Edwin was silent, but placed his hand on Mathias’ shoulder as the man knelt before the rosebush.

‘There was no grave. No funeral. Just me, and this place.” Mathias finished, the sound of leaves of the tree above in the breeze, the sound of waves crashing on the shore below, were the only thing the pair could hear

“I’m here now.” Edwin squeezed the shoulder he had his hand on, hoping it would project comfort.

“I want to make it right, Edwin.” Mathias rose gingerly to his feet, helped by the gentle hand of Edwin, looking at the raven haired man, it seemed like there was purpose in the man’s eyes again, and Edwin felt his stomach flutter, “Light, there’s so much I could do, so much I could tell, teach.” 

“There’s time. We have all the time in the world.” Edwin promised, gazing into the green eyes that had haunted his dreams for months, but he knew for Mathias, were so much longer.

“That’s just it, Edwin.” Mathias kept eye contact with the other, shaking his head slightly, “We don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the break - I've started back at Uni. Comments and kudos are love and are like cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally new pairing for me, so please, if I get OOC, or OTT, call me out on it. I do research, and know a heck of a lot of WoW lore, but always keen to learn new things.
> 
> This is a shout-out to the Fairshaw Armada - you guys rock!


End file.
